characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Brian
Ninja Brian is the second main character and pianist for the internet comedy band Ninja Sex Party. While he may not talk at all, he is definitely the stronger and most violent out of the duo. Background Ninja Brian's true history is shrouded in complete mystery. All that was known were three main things: Him and his best friend Danny Sexbang were destined to fulfill numerous prophecies, he never talks, and he really likes to kill people. Ninja Brian alongside Dan has gone on countless adventures together, whether to prove that their a hardcore band or to stop two monsters on a global rampage. And along those journeys, Brian has claimed many lives during those trips, said to be in the thousands when Dan finally got concerned about his killing habits. If Brian is not killing, he is writing the band's melodies, playing the keyboard, or mercilessly beating up Dan to a pulp. Powers & Abilities * Laser Eyes - Ninja Brian is able to shoot lasers out of his eye sockets with ease by simply pressing two fingers on the side of his forehead. Anything that it makes contact with will explode or some shape or form. Always. * Telekinetic Explosions - With this time now two fingers at the side of his forehead, Ninja Brian will be able to create a visible wavelength that will cause an explosion with enough power to at least completely make a house blow into smithereens. * Murdering the @#$! out of you - A self explanatory move, it is Ninja Brian's ultimate move. He kills you in any way that there is possible. Equipment * Switchblade * Katana * Smoke Pellets - When thrown at the ground, it can make Ninja Brian pseudo-teleport from place to place with total ease. * Poisonous Blowdart Gun - As of this edit, Brian has three darts at his disposal. * Keyboard - Plays music, but nothing else. It looks cool. *'Lightsaber' Feats Strength * Blew up the Sun with his laser eyes. * Threw Danny all the way to Polaris, which is 433 light years light years away from Earth. * Blew up a house with his mind. * Uppercutted a man so hard he was sent flying into the sky. * Beat up Danny numerous times with ease using his bare hands or with weapons. Speed * Outran a cheetah. * Is at least faster than light based on the lyric "The speed of light's for pussies, we're going at the speed of Brian!" * Has killed an entire crowd of both party goers and Nintendo characters in mere seconds. * Was able to both kill and run over Ninja Jim with a car in less than five seconds. Durability * Was in that very house that Ninja Brian blew up with his mind. Skill * Is intelligent; has a degree in both Theoretical Physics and Keeping it Real. Is smarter than Danny, whom had built a time machine. * Countless years of experience considering he and Dan were born 500 years after the Dawn of Time. * His combined with Dan's musical skills are so hypnotic that they managed to get two monsters with nothing but a lust for blood into the "booty mood". Weaknesses * Literally listed as "None Notable" Fun Facts * Brian has a daughter named Ninja Audrey, whom is stronger, tougher, and faster than both he and Dan combined at only four years old. * Brian once ate a Cayenne pepper, one of the hottest peppers, and was for the most part completely unfazed as he "reviewed" a video game. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Internet Show Characters Category:Ninja Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Sword Users Category:Telekinetics Category:Completed Profiles Category:Musicians Category:Knife Wielders Category:Poison Users Category:Humans